Iron Monger Armors
IRON MONGER 1.0 Obadiah Stane was the first man to use the identity of the Iron Monger. The billionaire industrialist used the Iron Monger armor in a battle against his rival and arch-nemesis, Anthony Stark/Iron Man. The powers of Obadiah Stane's Iron Monger power armor are very similar to that of the Iron Man armor since Stane based his design on Stark's own. The suit also had boot jets for flight, repulsion cannons, almost impenetrable body armor, and a chest-mounted laser cannon. Stane was not nearly as experienced in the manual use of his battle suit as Stark was, and was forced to use an external computer to control his armor's functions. When the computer was destroyed, Stane lost control of the Iron Monger. After Stane's demise, the Iron Monger armor was obtained by the United States government. Pirate set of Iron Monger plans based on the original are available at the black market. POWERED ARMOR Cybernetic Senses D6, Flight D6, Repulsors D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Chest Laser. Step up or double Repulsors on your next roll, or spend 1 PP/a doom die to do both, then shutdown Energy Blast. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Heavily Reinforced. Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by energy-based or mystical attacks. SFX: Sealed System. Spend a D6 doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from toxins, radiation, or lack of breathable air. SFX: System Allocations. Shut down highest-rated Powered Armor power to step up another Powered Armor power by +1. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. Limit: Processing Power. Somewhere in the scene there is a D10 Tech Resource, representing the external computer. If this resource becomes stressed out, shut down Powered Armor and gain 1 PP/add a D8 to the doom pool. Limit: System Failure. Shut down a Powered Armor power to gain 1PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to recover that power. IRON MONGER 1.1 A modified Iron Monger suit is the product of Steele Industries (the company of Simon Steele a.k.a. Wolfgang Von Lundt, a Nazi spy). Built and tested in a secret sub-basement at their New York location, the Mark II was more effective than the first. Highly sophisticated, after all it was based on Tony Stark's own designs, it was much stronger than before. A barrage of missiles could not stop it. Ion blasts had no affect on it either. In fact, it's improved strength might have exceeded Iron Man's. POWERED ARMOR Cybernetic Senses D6, Flight D6, Godlike Durability D12, Godlike Strength D12, Repulsors D8 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Chest Laser. Step up or double Repulsors on your next roll, or spend 1 PP/a doom die to do both, then shutdown Energy Blast. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Heavily Reinforced. Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by energy-based or mystical attacks. SFX: Sealed System. Spend a D6 doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from toxins, radiation, or lack of breathable air. SFX: System Allocations. Shut down highest-rated Powered Armor power to step up another Powered Armor power by +1. Recover power by activating an opportunity or during a Transition Scene. Limit: Processing Power. Somewhere in the scene there is a D10 Tech Resource, representing the external computer. If this resource becomes stressed out, shut down Powered Armor and gain 1 PP/add a D8 to the doom pool. Limit: System Failure. Shut down a Powered Armor power to gain 1PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to recover that power. IRON MONGER 1.2 A third Iron Monger armor was built by Tony Stark’s old college friend, an M.I.T. drop-out Joey Cosmatos. Joey had a real talent for robotics as a younger man. When his comedy career wasn’t going anywhere, he decided to prove his electronics genius. He obtained a pirate set of Iron Monger plans from a techie that had worked for Stane. He then modified them to his own design, which even impressed Tony. Cosmatos was mixed up with an underworld boss named Mr. Desmond. Desmond took the armor and gave it to one of his most trusted operatives, Slagmire. He battled with Iron Man. The most notable feature/improvement is the refractory coating Cosmatos added to the armor. Other armaments include: heat beams and seeker missiles (fired from shoulder ports). POWERED ARMOR Cybernetic Senses D6, Flight D6, Repulsors D8, Superhuman Durability D10, Superhuman Strength D10 SFX: Area Attack. Target multiple opponents. For every additional target, add D6 to your pool and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Chest Laser. Step up or double Repulsors on your next roll, or spend 1 PP/a doom die to do both, then shutdown Energy Blast. Activate an opportunity to recover or during a Transition Scene. SFX: Energy Absorption. On a successful reaction against an energy-based attack action, convert opponent’s effect die into a Powered Armor stunt or step up a Powered Armor power until used in an action. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend 1 PP/a D6 from the doom pool to use this SFX. SFX: Heavily Reinforced. Spend 1 PP/a D6 doom die to ignore physical stress or trauma unless caused by energy-based or mystical attacks. SFX: Missiles. Against a single target, step up or double a Weapons die. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Sealed System. Spend a D6 doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from toxins, radiation, or lack of breathable air. Limit: Processing Power. Somewhere in the scene there is a D10 Tech Resource, representing the external computer. If this resource becomes stressed out, shut down Powered Armor and gain 1 PP/add a D8 to the doom pool. Limit: System Failure. Shut down a Powered Armor power to gain 1PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to recover that power. IRON MONGER 2.0 Ezekiel Stane has to wear a special displacement suit to avoid injuring himself from his own cybernetic repulsor rays. To this end he has developed a custom exoskeleton made from multiple layers of carbon nanotubes and reinforced ceramics. The suit includes a quantum displacement field to compensate the excess heat of Stane’s cybernetic repulsors. Since Stane’s suit needs no other power source than from the cybernetic implants from his wearer, it’s design is very compact. It also features the first human-built neurokinetic circuits which amplifies the power of most cybernetic implants. Stane believes his designs are superior to that of Stark and prepares for a direct confrontation with Iron Man. NEUROKINETIC DISPLACEMENT EXOSKELETON Enhanced Durability D8, Intangibility D8, Invisibility D8 SFX: Displacement. On a reaction you may use both Enhanced Durability and Intangibility. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to step up any one and use three dice for your total. SFX: Energy Absorbers. On a successful reaction against an energy-based attack action, convert opponent’s effect die into a Neurokinetic Exoskeleton or Cybernetic Augmentation stunt or step up a Weapons Systems power until used in an action. If opponent’s action succeeds, spend 1PP/a doom die to use this SFX. SFX: Immunity. Spend 1 PP/a doom die to ignore stress or trauma from fire or heat. Shut down the Heat Yield Limit of a Cybernetic Augmentation power set. SFX: Overcharge. Step up or double any Cybernetic Augmentation or Neurokinetic Exoskeleton power for one action or spend a doom die to do both. Then step back that power. Spend a doom die to recover. SFX: Power Amplifier. Step up each Cybernetic Augmentation power except Repulsors by +1. Limit: Actuation Power. Shut down Neurokinetic Exoskeleton if not worn by a character with an Arc Reactor Implant, Cybernetic Augmentation, Extremis Enhancile, or similar power set. If that power set is shut down, also shut down Neurokinetic Exoskeleton. Limit: Power Surge. Shut down a Neurokinetic Exoskeleton power to gain 1 PP/step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. Spend 1PP/a doom die to recover that power. Category:Items Category:Battlesuits Category:Stane International